Petit moment à deux
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Cet OS concerne le couple Rin x Renzo. Venait découvrir un moment de leur intimité ou comment faire ces devoirs façons Renzo et Rin. Et tout dérape à cause d'une barrette bien entendu. (Ce résumé n'est pas une plaisanterie même si on pourrait le croire!) Tout cela se passe au Collège de la croix-vraie. Un petit coup d'œil?


**Bonjour !  
**

**Je me lance avec des nouveaux personnages qui m'ont fait battre le cœur à cent. Cet Os va concerner deux personnages de Blue Exorcist.  
**

**Rin Okumura et Renzo Shima seront mes personnages principaux. Bien sur, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'ils collent parfaitement à leur caractère du manga ou de l'anime.  
**

**Ensuite, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces deux p'tits bouts. Une brève présentation s'impose. (Surtout que tout ne correspond pas au manga d'origine pour le bien de mon OS). Je commence donc:  
**

**Rin Okumura: 15 ans, frère jumeau et cadet de Yukio Okumura (normalement c'est l'inverse, Rin est l'ainé), Les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, des yeux bleus océans, assez petit (dans la norme on va dire), svelte et bagarreur généralement.  
**

**Renzo Shima: 16 ans (bien oui, il a un an de plus), il a deux frères ainés, les cheveux roses qu'il teint régulièrement, des yeux verts d'eaux, plus grand que Rin (;D), très bien proportionné et toujours de bonne humeur.  
**

**Les deux sont des bombes atomiques ! Sans rire ! *-*  
**

**Mais trêve de bavardage, maintenant à nos lunettes (pour lire... -') et j'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment (avec les fautes d'orthographes ou pas, s'il y en a j'en suis désolé). j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de fiction sur eux et c'est vraiment dommage. Ils forment un beau petit couple pourtant, si ce n'est le plus mignon****!****  
**

* * *

**OoO_Petit moment à deux._OoO**

Des lunettes sur le nez, des cahiers ouverts à différentes pages, une pince dans les cheveux pour être tranquille avec les mèches rebelles et une chambre pour compléter le décor. Rajoutant à ça, un lit utilisé, un bureau inutile, des tapis ici et là, quelques posters éparpillés et enfin, deux jeunes hommes, l'un assis à même le sol, l'autre à plat ventre sur le lit. L'ébène a un livre sous son nez, essayant de déchiffrer ne serait-ce qu'une des lignes du fichu bouquin, la mine boudeuse, il était contrarié. Le rose regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres celui à terre, il n'avait qu'un crayon avec lequel il jouait négligemment et il ne faisait qu'admirer celui à ces côtés.

Ce qu'ils faisaient !? Qui était qui !? Pourquoi être enfermé dans cette pièce !? A dire vraie, c'était assez simple. Ils avaient pour but d'apprendre et de faire quelques devoirs ensemble même si cela n'enchantait guère le noiraud. L'un se prénommait Rin Okumura, les cheveux noirs de jais avec des reflets bleutés, des prunelles bleus océans ou on avait le gout de s'y plonger, un nez mutin, un sourire charmant révélant parfois des canines pointues et un corps svelte. L'autre se nommait Renzo Shima, les cheveux roses qu'il teignait régulièrement, des yeux verts d'eaux rieurs reflétant ces émotions, un visage attirant, un sourire magnifique et une humeur toujours joyeuse. Tous les deux, essayaient de faire leurs exercices sans grand succès mais cela n'était pas si dérangeant.

Le rose joue avec une mèche de cheveux de l'ébène, l'entortillant sur son doigt. Rin ne dit à rien à cet élan de tendresse, se contentant de le laisser faire mais fronçant quelque peu ces sourcils en lisant l'une des phrases de son exercice. Fermant les yeux, soupirant, il retire les lunettes de son nez et penche sa tête à l'arrière. Son crâne reposant sur la couette, il lève les yeux vers le rose et le regarde avec tristesse. Renzo sourit, passe sa main sur la joue de son cadet et retire ces lunettes à son tour.

**_ J'en peux plus, j'comprends rien ! C'est nul la pharmacologie. **

**_ J'te crois sur parole, Rin.** L'ébène fixe de nouveau le rose légèrement surpris de sa phrase et proteste.

**_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir ici faire ce truc !? D'ailleurs t'a même pas ouvert ton cahier.**

**_ Disons que j'ai un faible pour toi quand tu mets cette barrette.** Se tournant sur lui-même, Rin se met face à Renzo et le dévisage incrédule !

**_ Tu t'fous d'moi !? …Vraiment !?** Comprenant la phrase du rose, ces joues prennent une mignonne couleur rosée.

**_ Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me foutre de toi !?** De sa main, Renzo englobe la joue de son vis-à-vis et de l'autre, il tapote son nez mutin de son doigt. Il aimait le taquiner, l'embêter gentiment.

**_ Mh…, alors je peux faire autre chose !?**

**_ Comme quoi !?**

Rin sourit malicieusement et escalade le lit de son compagnon. Lui grimpant dessus, l'ébène entour la nuque de Renzo et avec envie, il dépose ces lèvres sur celle face à lui. Le rose tient contre lui son petit-ami, approfondit ce baiser qui n'était que de passage normalement et très vite leurs langues se rencontrent, se reconnaissent et se livrent une bataille gagnée d'avance.

**_ Et quand est-ce qu'on boss, mon p'tit diable !?** Retournant la situation à son avantage, il fait basculer Rin sur le matelas, ainsi il se retrouvait au-dessus de son amant et dieu seul sait à quel point il aimait être dans cette position.

**_ …Je t'accorde une pause. On peut reprendre après non !? Bien après Ren'.**

Ils se sourient, le rose replace une mèche de cheveu ébène derrière l'oreille de son compagnon et frotte son nez à la joue rougie, dérive lentement sur le centre de son visage et finit par déposer ces lèvres sur celle de son amant.

**_ Je suppose… …que tu as raison.**

Et tranquillement ils ne se préoccupent plus de ce qui les entourent, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne voulaient plus qu'une chose, s'embrasser, s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, se câliner, se prouver leur amour. Amour qui durait depuis près de 1 ans maintenant. Amour qui était né un hiver, lorsque Renzo n'a pas pu s'empêcher de révéler ces sentiments à un Rin insouciant et beau sous la neige. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus, leur amour grandissait avec eux et les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient ne pouvait que prouver leurs sentiments. Et même si, Yukio, le frère de Rin avait du mal à accepter cette relation, il a très vite changeait d'avis en voyant les grands sourires de son frère.

Allongeait sur le lit, des mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre. Des sourires complices se faisaient, des baisers-caresses prenaient le chemin du cou de Rin et dans cette bulle, rien ne pouvait les perturber. Ils ne pensaient plus à leur devoir, ni à cette manie que l'ébène avait de mettre une barrette dans ces cheveux, manie qui amenait souvent son petit-ami à dériver dangereusement dans un cours d'anatomie. Ouvrant la chemise du noiraud, le rose passe l'une de ces mains sur le torse pâle de son cadet et continue de découvrir une énième fois le corps de son amant. Oui Rin et Renzo, étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas sur tout, même s'ils se battaient souvent, ils avaient une chose en commun, … …ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre.

Et c'est dans cette chambre qu'on les laisse partager leur amour. Dans cette chambre, qu'on referme la fenêtre. Et qui s'est… …peut-être qu'un autre jour, on les retrouvera dans un autre moment de leur vie. Dans un autre moment de leur intimité.

[...]

* * *

**:$ *s'apprête à recevoir le verdict***

**En même temps, je suis pas sur que des personnes recherchent des fictions sur ce couple xD mdr**

**ça tombe, je suis l'une des 3 cinglés sur cette planète à aimer ce couple (-' ça promets mdr)**

**Mais quoi qu'ils en soit, j'aime bien écrire sur eux, alors je continuerais!**

**Bisoux a vous!**


End file.
